PB & James
by prongsridesagain
Summary: James doesn't fancy Lily Evans anymore. At least, that's what he keeps trying to remind himself. It never seems to stick though, unlike peanut butter. James/Lily silly one-shot written for a friend.


He didn't fancy her anymore.

"I don't fancy her anymore."

"What's that? Talking about Evans again?" Sirius said, his fingers idly tapping against the table as they sat in the Three Broomsticks late on a Saturday afternoon.

He was tired of the games he and Lily were playing, the way she'd yell and he'd fight to be heard. It was ridiculous to fancy someone who so clearly hated you. There was no point. Though, he knew even now it wouldn't be that easy to drop his feelings.

"Yeah, I don't fancy her anymore. I think maybe it's time to find someone else."

"Well, Marlene is mine to snog as soon as I get around to it, but you can have anyone else. How about Tessa Gray? She's bloody fit mate."

He pictured the Hufflepuff in his head, her long brown hair and her big blue eyes. "I could try her, that's for sure. I mean, she definitely knows how to wear a skirt."

"There you go, Prongs. Chase some arse that wants to be chased." Sirius clapped him on the back with one of his hands, standing up to go keep his promise about Marlene. "I think I saw her walking into Honeydukes earlier. Go and get you some of that Hufflepuff love."

"What the hell is Hufflepuff love?"

Sirius smirked, his grey eyes sparkling with mischief like always. "In my experience, Hufflepuff love starts with some giggling and ends in the kitchens. You know their common room is right next door don't you? You have a good romp and then eat some cake. I don't know why I don't go out with more Hufflepuffs."

"I do not understand you sometimes."

"Oh, you understand me; you just don't want to admit how genius I am." James stood up beside him, Sirius throwing and arm around his shoulders. "I set you free, young James, free to venture under the skirts of many girls."

"I wish Remus was here."

"You hurt me, deep in my heart, you hurt me."

"Why am I your friend?"

"Because I'm sexy, smart, and you'd be lost without me."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Taking a long drink from his pint of butterbeer, he punched Sirius in the shoulder and left him there to make his move on the poor Marlene McKinnon. She didn't stand a chance.

The village was swarmed with Hogwarts students when he walked out, everyone taking a much needed break the week before exams. Walking down towards the candy shop, he passed Remus and Peter and waved them off before walking in.

The jingle of the bell above his head signaled his entrance and the smell of homemade sweets practically had his mouth watering. Looking around, he noted that the place was pretty empty except for two girls standing at the counter.

Of course she'd be here.

"Ah, you're just in time for our special!" Mr. Flume, the owner of Honeydukes, shouted at him. Lily and Tessa turned to see him standing there with a blank look on his face. "It's peanut butter chocolate frog fudge."

"Sounds great," he said, dread setting in his stomach.

"Come up here with these two lovely girls and I'll be right back."

The white haired wizard left him to his doom and he awkwardly walked up to both of them and smiled slightly. Shoving his hands deep in his pockets, he just rocked on the balls of his feet and looked at them.

"So, as I was saying," Lily said, turning towards Tessa again and ignoring his existence. Typical Evans. "_Pride & Prejudice _is definitely my favorite Austen."

"I'm more partial to _Northanger Abbey _myself, but who doesn't want a Mr. Darcy?" Tessa giggled, James completely out of the loop on whatever Austen was and had no idea who the Mr. Darcy bloke was.

"His and Lizzie's relationship is so amazing. I mean, they hate each other so much at first…well, I guess Lizzie hates Darcy and Darcy just tried not to love her," Lily stopped to look at him out of the corner of her eye, he noticed how she seemed to be figuring something out in her head. "But she didn't realize it until it was almost too late."

"Who doesn't love a good chase?" Tessa said back, James's eyes now falling on her.

She really was pretty, curly long brown hair falling down over her back and her cheeks rosy. But he couldn't help thinking of Lily. Why did she look at him like that? Why was she always looking at him weird or yelling at him? What did he ever do to her?

"This fudge better be amazing." He muttered, kicking the ground with one of his trainers.

"I hate peanut butter; honestly, I don't know why I'm waiting."

James looked at her as if she grew another head. "How can you hate peanut butter?"

"It sticks to your teeth and dries out your mouth."

"Are you a demon?" Tessa snorted a laugh, looking at both of them as Lily turned and looked at him with a small smile. "Only demons hate peanut butter."

"That sounds made up."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's true. It's the sign of the devil."

"Here we are kids!" Mr. Flume came back, a large plate of fudge in his hands.

It looked delicious, dark with swirls of peanut buttery goodness throughout. Maybe waiting wasn't so bad.

"I think I'll –"

"She'll have the biggest piece you have!" James interrupted Lily, smiling at her widely as he grabbed them both a piece of fudge.

"I really don't want it Potter."

"I don't care what you want. You need to give peanut butter a second chance."

"I hate it."

"You love it."

"No, I hate it."

"No, you'll love it."

He was beginning to wonder if they were still talking about peanut butter when she laughed and looked at him in that weird way again.

"Fine."

"Stop looking at me like that."

She stopped as she reached for the fudge in his hand, her nose bunching up the way a rabbit's does when it's smelling things. She always did that when she was thinking.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm peanut butter."

She laughed, Tessa joining her as the whole shop filled with the sound. "You do stick to me in a terrible way but you aren't known to dry out my mouth."

"I don't fancy you anymore." It came out like a question more so than a fact. "I came to ask out Tessa."

"Isn't that romantic?" Tessa just nibbled on her fudge, looking them both with amusement. "I don't know how I could say no."

"Why would I care if you asked out Tessa?"

"Because you're trying to decide if you want to give me a second chance."

"Is that so?" She said curiously, blushing a little as she looked down at the fudge in her hand.

"Yeah, it is. And you're too late. I've moved on, I'm dating Tessa now."

"Are you?" The Hufflepuff butted in again, unable to keep the smile off her face. "Again, I'll say, you are very romantic James."

"I don't care Potter. I think you and Tessa….you look nice together." Something was in her face when she said it, like she was actually upset about it. But he couldn't tell and it was driving him insane.

"I'm peanut butter; I'll always be your peanut butter."

She shook her head, taking a bite of the fudge finally and then looking up at him when she swallowed. "And I still hate peanut butter."

She said it with finality, putting the rest of the piece back in his hand and leaving with red cheeks and a look on her face that made him want to chase after her. He didn't understand her at all and he hated that he still fancied her.

"So does that make me jelly?" Tessa joked, buying a few sweets as he stood there. "Oh, and we're not dating."

"We aren't?" He asked, his voice soft as if he was far away. In his head though, he was. He was trying to figure out Lily.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, you need to write that girl a long letter and then get on with it. I'm going off to find my Mr. Bingley."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Boys." She rolled her eyes and left him there, standing with fudge in his hand and feeling no more better than he had before he walked in.

"I hate girls!" He shouted, stuffing a piece of peanut butter fudge in his mouth as Mr. Flume chuckled behind him.

If there was one thing he knew for sure it was that he didn't fancy her anymore.

Not anymore than he did when he walked in at least.


End file.
